Égaré
by Hauyne
Summary: Ses yeux ouverts il fixait l'horloge. Il attendait. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Ça et compter. Il tuait chacune des secondes qui osait passer alors qu'il était toujours éveillé. Cela fera bientôt un an. Ou peut-être dix. Dans quelques minutes. Quelques heures. Des petites éternités.[OS Sterek ; Suite possible de "Aveuglé"]


Héhé hier j'ai dit que je n'avais pas le goût d'écrire un truc triste et ben ça, c'était AVANT BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Que dire? C'est la possible suite de "Aveuglé" ça n'a rien d'officiellement officiel. Celles et ceux qui étaient tristes à cause de "Aveuglé" voici un moyen de refaire surface XD  
Avoir lu "Aveuglé" est fortement conseillé mais pas indispensable.

Ne vous attendez pas non plus à un bonheur sans bornes, c'est un conseil d'une personne qui vous veut non pas du bien mais vous pré final, ce sont juste des choses que j'ai sur le cœur, des souvenirs qui font mal que je force à muer. Quand j'écris ces OS, j'y met mes tripes, bien plus que nombre de mes autres histoires publiées ou non, je n'ai aucune idée si ça se voit ou non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'écrire ça m'enlève un poids.  
Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de dépressif, juste, j'ai des bas très bas et des hauts très hauts, tout simplement. _  
_

 **Disclamamer :** Bon Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi... Heureusement d'ailleurs xD

 **Rating :** T

 **Bonne lecture! '3'**

* * *

 **.**

 **Égaré**

 **.**

 **2 895.**

 **Bientôt les 3 000.**

 **2 896.**

 **Les moutons se poussent les uns les autres pour être le prochain à atteindre la porte de l'abattoir.**

 **2 897**

 **Bientôt 3 000 moutons seront morts.**

 _Personne ne viendra te sauver._

Ses yeux ouverts il fixait l'horloge. Il attendait. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Ça et compter. Il tuait chacune des secondes qui osait passer alors qu'il était toujours éveillé. Saloperies de secondes qui fondaient des Royaumes de minutes qui eux-mêmes devenaient des Empires d'heures.

Et son état aussi empire. De mal en pis il décide de se tourner. Face au mur ses yeux refusant le sommeil. Sa chambre devient le siège des pires terreurs et l'effroi s'empare de lui alors qu'il ne bouge plus.

Il a l'intense et insupportable impression que _quelque chose_ est là, avec lui dans cette pièce. Que quelque chose attends dans l'ombre qu'il faiblisse, qu'il soit sans défenses pour l'emmener se noyer dans les Limbes.

 _Personne ne viendra t'en sauver._

Faire face n'est pas la solution. Son cœur commence à tambouriner les accords puissants de l'horreur alors que des gouttes de sueurs froides tracent quelques lignes sur sa peau à la façon de doigts trépassés.

 _Qui peux-tu appeler ?_

Il a envie d'hurler mais préfère mordre violemment sa lèvre. Le silence est son ami. Mais aussi son plus grand ennemi. Sans son le moindre bruissement de tissus, le moindre décibel s'écrasant contre ses tympans, devient une cacophonie insoutenablement forte.

 _Tu es seul._

Il resserre sa couette contre lui alors qu'il sent des yeux le transpercer.

 _Désespérément seul._

Assez ! Les yeux clos il roule sur le dos pour allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Sa main vogue dans le vide frénétiquement à la recherche de quoique ce soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à sa lampe mais ses ongles griffent le vide insondable qui le sépare de sa table de nuit.

Ses membres tremblants il rapproche l'intégralité de son corps vers le bord du lit.

Il parvient enfin à inonder sa chambre d'une douce lumière faisant naitre des ombres informes à des endroits improbables. Son esprit logique lui souffle que tout est normal mais l'irrationnel lui hurle que rien ne va, que quelque chose se cache ici et attends qu'il faiblisse.

 _Fixe-les, il y en a bien un qui finira par bouger…_

Il voudrait parler mais la peur cous sa bouche alors que ses yeux se perdent dans le vague quelque instant. Son cœur explose, implose, s'éparpille dans son carcan de chair et il sent sa respiration se faire plus hachée.

Ses yeux toujours perdus des visages déformés apparaissent dans son cerveau, des hurlements s'arrachent du silence sans le briser. Il plaque ses mains contre ses tempes espérant arrêter la locomotive dans sa course folle.

 _En vain._

Les nations du Temps jouent contre lui une partie d'échec dans laquelle il est déjà hors-jeu.

L'air s'échappe, s'évapore et s'évanouie de ses poumons alors que sa vie défile et se jette dans un immense trou noir. Les yeux exorbités il amène ses mains à son cou, persuadé qu'on l'étouffe.

Des larmes commencent à dévaler ses pommettes se mélangeant ensuite en partie à la morve dans des torrents salins qui s'écrasent où ils peuvent.

Ses lèvres appellent un prénom, c'est tout ce qui compte. Le seul qui lui vient, le seul qu'il veut à ses côtés pour le protéger.

 _Mais personne ne vient._

Finalement il finit par murmurer qu'il est désolé.

Qu'il le mérite.

Que sa vie doit s'arrêter.

Que c'est mieux.

Que c'est plus simple.

Ses mains serrent un peu plus son cou.

 _Personne ne viendra._

Son corps retomba sur son matelas. Ses yeux hagards cherchant un repère alors que son souffle était en bout de course. Comme le reste de son existence.

À bout.

 **Les rêves sont la symbolisation des états de l'esprit dans leurs formes les plus crues.**

Il se leva, évinçant délibérément l'idée qu'il s'étranglait dans son sommeil.

Et s'en alla s'étouffer dans la réalité.

La frontière s'amincissait, quasiment inexistante. Il vivait, il rêvait, il vivait. Démêler le vrai du faux, il n'en était plus à là. Il combattait l'absence.

Combien de jours avait-il espérer que tout ne soit qu'un songe ?

Trop longtemps.

Tic-Tac-Tac. Le temps n'avait plus aucun sens, plus aucune signification ni de suite logique.

Il attendait presque la douce certitude qu'un jour la fatalité toque enfin à sa porte.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici mais il avait promis d'y rester.

— Derek, espèce de connard.

Et seule la brise matinale des hauteurs de son immeuble lui répondait. Un sifflement presque désapprobateur bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

Et lui s'en moqua.

 **Rire factice, sonorités faussées dans un océan de mensonges.**

Un humain comme un autre, un être comme il en existe des milliards. Dissimulant sa réalité à sa propre personne.

 **Pieds instables maintenant en surface pour un temps incertain.**

Ses mots il les donnait à son entourage toujours trop important depuis que Scott l'avait appelé. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas préoccupé de lui pendant des mois entiers venaient maintenant le déranger dans sa descente.

Ils étaient les roches ralentissant sa chute dans un ravin.

Des perturbations sur sa route.

 **Une avancée tel un funambule sur une ligne tordue**

Rassurer pour mieux aveugler. Conforter les bonnes gens pour qu'ils vous laissent à votre douce torpeur.

 **Profondeurs obscures dominées d'un port altier.**

Il ne supportait pas de vivre pour lui. Lui ne comptait plus. Il n'était rien, rien de plus qu'un grain de sable minable dans le désert sans fin de l'Humanité. Il ne valait rien, rien. Et même pas un autre grain bien qu'il ait promis de vivre pour deux.

Cela fera bientôt un an.

Ou peut-être dix.

Dans quelques minutes.

Quelques heures.

Des petites éternités.

Et le résumé de cette longue période incertaine tenait en un mot : Vide.

Vide de sens.

Vide de buts.

Vide de sensations.

Vide.

 **L'amour est une denrée mortelle et aguicheuse.**

Quoique pas totalement.

Non, depuis quelques temps il commençait à tendre l'oreille. Prenant garde aux murmures abandonnés. Prêtant attention à cette petite voix enfantine et candide lui susurrant milles propositions.

Sa Perdition.

 **Facile à obtenir, difficile à détruire.**

Il est devenu fou, malade, gangréné par le manque qu'il avait essayé de combler par tous les moyens possibles…

 **Transformant les paons en porcs.**

Et imaginables.

 **Et les papillons en bousiers.**

Jadis attiré mais à présent acquis. Il ne rechignait plus à rien, il se perdait dans les bras du premier venu. Dans les bras de celui qui suivait.

Mais aucun n'avait le mordant de son souvenir.

Aucun n'égalait l'irréel.

Plus les semaines s'enchainaient et plus il perdait pied.

Et le voilà.

Après.

Une carcasse offerte aux charognards les plus affamés.

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il ressassait.

Il regrettait ?

Sa seule véritable certitude, c'est qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, asséchées par la tristesse elle-même.

Il était tombé tellement bas, son cœur au fond d'un gouffre obscur, implorant Lune, Soleil, Dieu et Destinée pour finalement troquer son corps pour un mince éclat de souvenir.

 **Sertir ses bagues de faux diamants pour visualiser du doigt une richesse inatteignable.**

Ultime provocation la sonnette de son appartement lugubre retentit.

 **Battements chaotiques dans un carcan anarchique.**

Et comme à chaque fois, l'espoir, traitre parmi les traitres, lui soufflait mensonges et bassesses. Le faisant se ruer vers la porte, sa vie en jeu dans une roulette russe biaisée.

Aucune balle à blanc. Pleinement chargé. La porte s'ouvre et un sursaut d'amertume l'envahit.

Touché.

Coulé.

Loin d'être raté.

Noyé.

Comme à chaque fois.

Pourtant son vis-à-vis sourit.

— _Bonsoir_ Stiles.

— _Bonsoir_ Peter.

Quand la journée est-elle passée ?

— Je peux ?

Stiles hoche la tête. Quoique demande l'oncle de Derek, il l'accepte. Plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est cette ultime provocation.

Peter le sait, bien que la raison qui l'ait poussé à accepter soit des plus étrangères à Stiles.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

L'ultime tentative.

L'autre essuie ses pieds dans l'entrée avant de retirer ses chaussures. Il n'a pas vieillit. Toujours aussi différent de Derek. Toujours aussi Peter qu'il l'était auparavant.

Tant pis.

— Où tu veux faire ça ?

Sa voix atone semble surprendre le lycanthrope une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il n'avait pas revu l'humain depuis… Longtemps.

— Où l'as-tu fait avec… Avec lui ?

Derek était dans cet appartement un prénom interdit de prononciation. Un blasphème.

Stiles se perdit un instant dans sa douce et mortelle hantise avant d'en sortir sous l'œil patient de son invité.

— Dans ma chambre.

Révérencieux, ils s'y rendent dans un silence complet.

Pourquoi Peter l'avait-il crut n'était pas l'une des grandes questions de Stiles.

Ce n'était même pas une question tout court.

— Assis-toi. Torse nu.

Il avait déjà cette réponse.

Ses vêtements tombèrent, gisant à ses pieds.

Ses os à la vue des ombres.

Sa peau blafarde en puzzle.

Entaillée pour trouver le repos.

L'espoir, toujours.

 **Un mort peut-il se sentir fautif de son impact sur un vivant?**

— Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

— Table de chevet. Premier tiroir en partant du haut, indiqua Stiles sur son lit.

L'oncle de Derek fouilla le meuble, récupérant ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la suite. Disposant à des lieux semble-t-il stratégiques certains objets. Il ouvrit les fenêtres, mimant en partie la scène qui les avaient amenés ici.

— Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, prévint Peter tout en s'approchant du lit.

Probablement que Derek lui manquait aussi, finalement. Ce ne serait pas si étonnant. Peter avait beau dire, il avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de se rapprocher de son neveu avant… Le drame. Il avait peut-être même réussi qui sait ?

Cela était peut-être l'unique regret de Stiles, s'il devait en avoir un : Il aurait dû chercher davantage Derek et ne pas le laisser disparaître. Il aurait dû faire ce qu'il faisait toujours mais pour d'incompréhensibles raisons, il ne l'avait pas fait.

C'était de sa faute.

Il sentit la main du plus vieux caresser sa nuque.

Aucune sensation.

— Tu vas certainement avoir mal.

C'était presque touchant la façon dont le lycan essayait de le dissuader d'une certaine façon alors qu'il crevait d'envie de le faire, tout autant que lui.

— J'ai l'habitude.

Peter soupira.

— Puisque c'est comme ça…

Stiles ne broncha pas alors que les griffes de l'ainé perforèrent profondément sa chaire.

…

 _Le jeune homme se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre. Celle qu'il avait quand son paternel était encore de ce monde. Il se tenait devant l'écran de son ordinateur, fixant le chat qu'il utilisait jadis avec Scott._

 _Mais Scott n'était pas là. À la place de la chambre vide de l'alpha, la chambre de Stiles. Avec lui-même face à l'écran comme il se tenait à l'instant._

 _Ce n'était pas normal, tant est que l'on puisse dire que la situation l'était._

 _— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-il._

 _Son double sourit. À pleine dent._

 ** _— Tu perds._**

 _— Contre qui ?_

 ** _— Moi._**

 _— Tu es moi. Je ne peux pas perdre contre moi-même._

 ** _— Erreur. Je serais toi. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas encore moi. Mais ça ne saurait tarder._**

 _— Qu'es-tu ?_

 ** _— Ta mort._**

 _— Et pourquoi me parler ?_

 ** _— Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer._**

 _Effectivement, l'expérience allait rater, Peter partira et lui… Lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière._

 ** _— Derek devrait avoir honte de toi. Et de lui par la même occasion. Comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'un raté comme toi ? Comment peut-on continuer à vivre une existence aussi pourris ?_**

 _Stiles ne répondit pas. Il n'avait fait que juste vivre jusqu'au lendemain et espérer atteindre le jour d'après. Et ainsi de suite. Vivre parce Derek lui avait demandé._

 ** _— Derek te l'a demandé ? Quand ? Que crois-tu savoir ? Penses-tu une seule seconde que tout ceci ait put être réel ? Tu es bien naïf. Et bête._**

 **S'étouffer d'un mensonge est bien plus aisé que d'appréhender la vérité.**

 ** _— Tu perds Stiles. Et je gagne du terrain._**

 _— Et quand tu auras gagné, que feras-tu ?_

 ** _— Je ferais du mal à tous ceux que tu aimes._**

 _— Plus rien n'a d'importance._

 ** _— En quelle année sommes-nous Stiles ?_**

 _— Nous sommes en… En…_

 ** _— Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien. Tu crois comprendre. Pose-toi les bonnes questions. Et empêche-moi de gagner._**

 _— Pourquoi vouloir perdre ?_

 ** _— Pourquoi voudrais-je gagner ?_**

 _Stiles ne répondit pas, ça lui semblait logique que l'on veuille gagner lors d'un combat. Lui ne voulait plus se battre. Il n'avait plus de raison de se battre._

 _Une main se posa sur son épaule._

 _Son visage se leva mais il ne voyait rien de plus que le plafond._

 _— Tu peux réussir._

 _Stiles connaissait cette voix._

 _— Tu peux gagner, tu en as les moyens._

 _Ses membres frêles se crispèrent._

 _— Donne-toi la chance d'être heureux._

 _Il se leva, cherchant comme un fou là d'où provenait la voix._

 _— De vivre normalement._

 _Il sorti._

 _Courant dans la nuit, au grès des pas il se perdit._

 _— D'être toi._

 _Coursant une illusion._

 _S'embourbant dans l'espoir de nouveau._

 **Espérer une suite quand le futur est déjà enterré.**

 _— Stiles…_

 _Ne la trouvant pas, il s'écroula au sol. Tout était si compliqué._

 _Pourquoi être heureux sans la seule personne qui nous donne le sourire ?_

 _Il voulut hurler mais sa voix était cassée._

 _Son visage entre ses mains._

 _Brisé._

— Donne-nous la chance d'être heureux.

 **« Nous » était une idylle.**

Elle était là.

 **Une utopie.**

La voix.

 **Un odieux mensonge aux fragrances succulentes.**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son corps se figea.

 **Aveugle est celui qui ne jure que par sa vue.**

C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, tout semblait si vrai.

Aussi vrai que la première fois.

Il se penchait vers lui.

Ses yeux verts d'eau inquiets, cernés de fatigue.

Sa main caressait son front.

— Derek ?

Il hocha la tête, un faible sourire éclairant ses traits, accentuant ses quelques rides.

Il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris dix années de plus.

— Je suis là Stiles.

Il voulut le toucher.

Comme un engrenage mal huilé, ses mouvements étaient saccadés.

Il voulait le toucher.

Sa main mettait trop de temps.

Il était si lent.

Finalement le lycan prit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

— Tu es mort.

— Non Stiles, je suis vivant.

— Où est Peter ?

Derek tiqua.

— Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

— On devait te ramener.

— Me ramener d'où ?

— De la Mort.

— Mais je suis vivant Stiles.

Derek vint le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il restait allongé.

 **Crédule est celui qui croit sans preuves.**

— Où on est ?

L'endroit ne lui était pas familier. Il était froid, aseptisé, une odeur de médicament emplissait l'endroit.

— Chez nous Stiles.

— Ce n'est pas réel. Tu es mort.

Il avait l'impression de vouloir s'en convaincre.

Trop beau pour être vrai.

Trop faux pour être réel.

 **Monstrueux est celui qui distille le doute.**

— Tu es malade Stiles.

— Je le sais. Je suis malade de vouloir te retrouver alors que tu ne reviendras jamais. Je suis un taré de plus sur cette planète.

— Non, ce que je veux dire Stiles, c'est que tu es _vraiment_ malade.

— Et toi tu es _vraiment_ mort.

Ses mots brisaient sa voix comme s'il voulait devenir silencieux. Couard d'affronter ses propres mots, d'affronter leurs aigreurs et leurs âpretés.

— Stiles… Scott m'a appelé en urgence il y a quelques mois pour me prévenir de ton état et je suis revenu. Je suis revenu et je t'ai retrouvé sur le balcon de ton appartement à fumer. Je t'ai vu calme, posé, presque vide. Tu n'étais plus toi. Alors je suis rentré par la fenêtre que tu avais laissé ouverte.

— Je ne parlais plus à Scott depuis la mort de mon père.

Stiles n'aimait pas les coquilles du discours qu'il trouvait, comme une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas croire à son baratin.

— Stiles… Ton père… Il n'est pas mort non plus. Tu as décidé de fuir Beacon Hills dès que tu en as eu l'occasion sans un mot et tu n'as donné de nouvelles que pour dissuader quelqu'un de venir te voir.

Il voulait être assez aveugle pour adhérer à tout ce mensonge.

 **Idiot est celui qui avale des couleuvres.**

— Scott m'a dit que tu étais mort.

— Non Stiles, le lendemain matin de nos retrouvailles… Après que nous ayons…

Stiles avisa les rougeurs sur les pommettes de Derek. C'était tellement impossible.

— Baisé.

Mots crus, réalité contondante.

— _Fais l'amour_ , corrigea le lycanthrope avant de reprendre. Tu es parti dans ta chambre en courant, j'ai eu la terrible impression que tu allais t'enfuir, j'ai voulu te retenir et tu m'as promis de ne plus partir.

— Et j'ai répondu à mon téléphone et Scott m'a annoncé que tu étais mort.

— Non Stiles. Personne ne t'a appelé. Tu parlais au téléphone sans qu'il n'y ait personne à l'autre bout du fil. Tu hallucinais. Tu as déboulé dans le salon et tu me regardais sans me voir. Tu as ensuite failli avaler ta boite d'Aderall et j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Et tu as réagis quand j'ai serré ton épaule. Je te rappelais ta promesse, celle de ne pas partir. Répétant avec exactitude notre discussion... Puis tu as pleuré. Longtemps. Avant de dire ces mots, coincés entre mes bras.

— « Je… »

Les yeux du lycanthrope s'illuminèrent d'un espoir qu'il semblait avoir perdu. Stiles voulait y croire.

— « Je vais rester ici Derek. Je vais rester ici pour toi. Parce que même si je ne sais pas si tout ça était vrai, je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Je ne te promets pas en revanche de réussir mais je vais essayer. Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Derek eut un sourire, heureux de voir que Stiles se souvenait de ça. Il le serra entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

 **Fermer les yeux, baiser des lèvres, expecter un après quand il n'y a pas d'avenir.**

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, heureux, sans rien pour les déranger.

Ses mains frêles s'écartèrent de l'étau alors qu'ils se fixaient yeux dans les yeux, l'étonnement dans l'incompréhension.

 **La mémoire est ce qu'il y a de plus violent.**

— Qui êtes-vous ?

 **Capable d'anéantir jusqu'au plus heureux des instants.**

 **.**

* * *

 _FIN! Eh ouais... Je fini comme ça... Je suis une personne horrible '^'  
_

 _Vous pouvez me haïr hein, je comprendrais... Juste, c'est pas une trop mauvaise fin... Si? Non?_

 _J'aurai pu appeler cet OS "Cécité" avec cette intégration du thème de maladie mais égaré convient bien mieux à mon sens à cause de cette suite d'évènements qui perdent tout autant le lecteur que Stiles est perdu..._

 _À la prochaine! ;D_


End file.
